With You- A Collection of Natsu and Lucy Oneshots
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: (Used to just be my oneshot "I Know You") A collection of oneshots centered around Natsu and Lucy. It could be friendship or couple, what ever you interpret it as (or whatever I feel like writing! XD) They go in no particular order, they're just random stuff I thought up :) Enjoy!
1. I Know You

**Hello! I'm ForeverDreamer12, and this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic.**

**This is a collection of oneshots centered around Natsu and Lucy. It could be friendship or couple, what ever you interpret it as (or whatever I feel like writing! XD) They go in no particular order, they're just random stuff I thought up :)  
><strong>

**The time frame for this one is...I'd say after the Oración Seis/Nirvana arc. Also, please no spoilers for anything of the anime. I'm in the 100's right now (just finished the S Class Wizarding Trials).**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary for this oneshot: One day, Natsu leaves the guild leaving only a note behind. Determined to get him back, Lucy, Happy, Erza, and Gray try to find him. When Lucy finds him first, she realizes that he needs a little help in getting back in-tune with himself. Sometimes all it takes are a few encouraging words...<strong>

**Pairings: Implied Natsu/Lucy.**

**Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Please leave a review. I'd love to hear your feedback :)<strong>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.<strong>_

* * *

><p>~I Know You~<p>

-A Fairy Tail Oneshot-

* * *

><p>Everything seemed so perfect that morning.<p>

Lucy woke up at her normal time feeling refreshed and excited for the upcoming day. Sunlight streamed through her spotless windows, casting a beautiful glow on the rooms of her house. She made herself a quick breakfast of pancakes soaked in butter with a glass of orange juice, and then headed to the guild. Plue walked by her side, humming to himself.

"Be careful, Lucy! You don't want to fall in!" shouts the boat guy.

"I'll be fine!" Lucy laughs. She turns to Plue, smiling. "I have a feeling that something really big is going to happen today! I'm excited." Plue makes a cute squealing sound in response.

Lucy reaches the guild within a few minutes. She made her way to the front doors, and she pushes them open wide.

"Good morning everyone!" she grins. Everyone in the guild falls silent. Lucy blinks, and finally gets a good look at her guildmates' faces.

Levy looks very worried, and Jet and Droy are attempting to comfort her. Mirajane looks ready to cry. Gray looks mad, Elfman's staring at the wall, and Happy looks like he's holding back tears.

"What is going on here?" Lucy asks. Gajeel, who is sitting by the door, grunts in response.

"You're not gonna like the answer."

Worry floods over Lucy like a storm. She swallows hard, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Poor Lucy..." she hears Macao mutter. "No telling how she's going to take this..."

"It was just so cryptic," replies Wakaba.

"I know..." Macao sighs.

Lucy's heart is pounding. What was so cryptic? Is it some sort of threat?

"Lucy..." Erza says when the girl reaches the bar. "You...should probably see this..."

"See what?" Lucy asks frantically. "What happened? Is someone hurt?"

"No..." Mira says. "No one's hurt, Lucy... At least, not physically..." She passes a scrap of paper to the blond Celestial Wizard, her hands shaking. Lucy takes a deep breath, and unfolds the note.

_'Fairy Tail,_

_I just want you to know that I love you all. You're the best guild there is. But I've gotta go. I can't stay. Stay strong for me._

_Natsu'_

Lucy's brown eyes widen. "No... He...he can't of just...just..." Everyone in the guild looks at her, waiting. Her lip trembles and her hands holding the note start shaking. Tears pool up in her eyes, threatening to spill. Slowly, one falls from her eye and makes its way down her cheek.

And then she loses it. Her body shakes with sobs as she holds the note close to her chest.

"Why?!" she cries. "Why would he just leave like that?! He's risked everything for us! He's been part of the guild for _years_, and he just leaves without saying goodbye?! It's not right!"

She looks up when a hand touches her shoulder. Erza looks deep into the blond's eyes. "We don't know why he left...and you're right, this doesn't seem like the Natsu we know. But...he could have a valid reason..."

"Then why did he leave **ME**?!" wails Happy.

"He can't be serious..." whispers Lucy. "I...I'm going after him!"

"Lucy, you have no idea where he went!" a half-naked Gray protests. "It's ridiculous!"

"I'm still going to try to find him!" Lucy says, determined. "He would go after us if one of us went missing! Remember when I went home? He freaked out!"

Gray and Erza look at each other hesitantly, not sure whether or not they should join this crazy search party. Happy, on the other hand, was all for it.

"Aye! I'm coming with you, Lucy!"

Erza sighs, "Alright. In that case, I'm going."

"WHAT?!" Gray exclaims. The look his teammates give him is dead serious. Gray groans. "Fine..."

* * *

><p>The once peaceful day was washed away by the rain.<p>

It started almost as suddenly as Juvia could change from happy to jealous. This rain, though, was completely natural.

A young man sat on top of a grassy hill overlooking a beautiful town. His scarf seemed to float on top of the breeze. His head was down, but his eyes were looking at the rows of buildings below him.

The rain reminded him of that day...the day he lost her...

_'No.'_ he scolded himself. _'Don't think about her...'_

He ignited a tiny flame in his hand, but it was extinguished quickly by the rain. Things are so easily lost...

He takes a few shaky breaths, trying to calm himself down. Stay...strong...

"NATSU!" a feminine voice pierces the air, full of relief and joy. "You're okay!"

Lucy comes running up the hill, a huge grin on her face. She walks over behind the Dragon Slayer, still smiling.

"C'mon, we're getting you back to the guild." She waits for the pink-haired boy to respond. When he does, it's barely a whisper.

"...No."

"No?!" splutters Lucy. "What do you mean, no?!"

"I mean no," Natsu mumbles.

"Quit being so stubborn!" Lucy says firmly. "Fairy Tail is your home! It's where all your friends are: your family! You can't just leave them! It wouldn't be the same without you! You **are** coming back!"

"I can't, okay?!" Natsu shouts, whirling around to face her. Water drips down his face in little lines, creating streaks on his cheeks. His eyes are full of water, like deep dark pools of despair.

A gasp escapes Lucy's throat when she realizes something horrible...those aren't just raindrops on his face...they're tears...

He's _crying_.

All of Lucy's anger disappears into thin air. "Natsu..."

"Look..." Natsu says weakly. "I...I've lost a lot in my life...and I don't want to lose more... Every time I grow fond of someone, every time I hold someone dear to me...they disappear!" He sounds angry and broken now. His voice is shaking like crazy, and more salty tears blend in with the raindrops. "Whether they leave me by choice or by fate, they still are **gone**! And there's no way to get them back!" He takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"That's why I'm leaving... I don't want something terrible to happen to you, Lucy. Or anyone else in the guild for that matter."

Lucy's heart goes out to him. "Oh, Natsu..." Tears of her own fill her brown eyes as she kneels down in the soaked grass next to him. She places a hand on his wet cheek. "It'll be okay... You're not going to lose us like you lost the others... Besides, you are **strong**."

"No..." Natsu mumbles. "I'm pathetic..."

"Shut up!" Lucy shouts, angry again. "Stop this right now! This isn't you, Natsu! At least, not the you I know!"

"Then maybe you don't know me..." he responds.

He lets out a choking sound when Lucy suddenly pulls him close to her in a tight hug. She rests her chin on his shoulder, trying to hold in her own sobs. "I do know you," she whispers. "You are Natsu Dragneel. You're a Fairy Tail wizard. You never give up, never give in. You fight for your friends, not just for the honor of your guild, but because you care. Underneath that façade of a food-loving, loudmouthed idiot is a strong, passionate man. No...a dragon. You are loyal to Fairy Tail until the end..."

She pulls back from him and looks deep into his dark eyes. "So be a dragon, Natsu. But most of all...be a Fairy Tail wizard..."

Natsu looks back at Lucy, his eyes full of hope. "You...you really..." He can barely speak. A light blush tints his cheeks, and he looks ready to cry again. But this time, from happiness.

"NATSU! LUCY!" The voices of the rest of the team echo over the hill. Natsu and Lucy turn around to face them. Right on cue, the sun slowly peeks through the clouds, illuminating the sky once more.

"Jeez, Natsu, you're such an idiot!" Gray huffs.

"You have no idea how much we freaked out!" Erza says angrily. "I feel you should be punished!"

"NATSUUUU-!" Happy cries, and flies right into Natsu's arms.

Lucy watches as the corners of Natsu's mouth slowly turn upward. His eyes sparkle in the light. A huge grin spreads across his face, his joyful mood returning.

And then, Natsu Dragneel laughs.


	2. Two Word Challenge

**Hello! I'm back!**

**Since I have so many oneshot ideas right now, I decided I'd expand this into a collection.**

* * *

><p><strong>Timeframe: It doesn't really matter :)<strong>

**Summary: Mira proposes a challenge: describe a guild member in only two words. Normally, that'd be pretty simple. But in Fairy Tail, nothing is ever easy. **

**Pairings: Natsu/Lucy, a hint of Gajeel/Levy, and onesided Gray/Juvia.**

**Genre(s): Humor**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'd love to hear what you think :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.<strong>_**

* * *

><p>~Two Word Challenge~<p>

-A Fairy Tail Oneshot-

* * *

><p>It seemed like an ordinary day at Fairy Tail. Everyone was fighting, drinking, screaming, and stripping (okay, that last one was just Gray).<p>

Mirajane watches the commotion from her usual place behind the bar. Everyone is starting to take a break from the fighting, and soon everything is calm again. Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Elfman, Juvia, Levy, Jet, Droy, and Gajeel all were standing around in a group. Seeing them, a great idea sparks in Mira's mind.

"Hi everyone!" she giggles, walking over to them. "Guess what! I have something fun we can do~"

Everyone sees how excited and happy Mira looks, and nods.

"Okay," Gray says. "What is it?"

"Your clothes," Erza hisses in his ear.

"ARGH!"

Mira ignores the interruption and continues, "Well, it's a game called the Two Word Challenge. Basically, you choose someone in the guild, and you have to describe them in only two words! Then they move on the next person! However, once somebody has been said, they can't be said again!"

Jet and Droy instantly shout, "LEVY!"

"Now, now," Mira laughs, "you'll have to get chosen first."

"Who'll go first?" asks Levy.

All of the boys instantly shout, "ME!" except for Elfman, who shouts, "GOING FIRST IS MAN!"

Mira giggles, "Elfman, why don't you go?"

"Okay! My big-sis is 'TOTALLY MAN'!" Elfman yells.

Everyone sweatdrops.

Mira smiles, "My turn! I think Juvia is 'super kind'!"

"What gave her that idea?" mumbles Macao, who was listening to the conversation. Wakaba shurgs.

"Beats me."

Juvia blurts, "MY BELOVED GRAY IS 'ALL MINE'!"

"Creepy..." mutters Natsu.

"Aye," Happy says weakly.

"AH!" Gray looks horrified. "Um, Erza is 'really intimidating'!"

Erza responds with, "Gajeel is 'overly stiff'."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Gajeel roars, but he calms down to speak his. "Levy is a 'little Shrimp'."

Levy turns a bit pink and says, "Natsu is 'destructively loyal'."

A few people laugh at that. Natsu clears his throat.

"Lucy is 'beautiful in-every-way'!" he exclaims fearlessly.

Lucy turns as red as Erza's hair, not believing what she just heard. Natsu is grinning ear-to-ear, obviously pleased with himself.

Of course, the others had to ruin the moment.

"That's FOUR words, you idiot!" yells Gray.

"No it isn't!" Natsu retorts. "I used those little minus thingys!"

"You mean hyphens?" Erza sighs.

"HYPHENS ARE MAN!" Elfman shouts randomly.

"You're still breaking the rules!" Gray shouts. "Jeez, you're such a moron!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Does it matter, Flame Butt?"

"Sure does, Frozen Face!"

"THAT'S IT!" Gray tackles Natsu to the floor, the bench they were sitting on crashing to the floor. All around them, others began smashing into each other and destroying things.

Mira giggles, "Oh my!"

"So much for the game," Levy sighs, looking at Lucy. The blonde wizard was still staring straight forward at nothing, her face bright red and her eyes wide. "Lucy?"

With that, Lucy faints.


	3. My Light

**Oneshot number 3~! Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**Happy Halloween everybody! Did you dress up? I was Natsu :) A surprising number of people at my school actually knew who I was :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Timeframe: Again, it doesn't really matter :)<strong>

**Summary: The dark has always scared Lucy, or at least, what could possibly be in it. So when Team Natsu decides to camp out in a dark cave for the night, Lucy was paranoid.  
><strong>

**Pairings: Implied Natsu/Lucy.**

**Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.<strong>_****

* * *

><p>~My Light~<p>

-A Fairy Tail Oneshot-

* * *

><p>The dark has always scared Lucy, or at least, what could possibly be in it. She used to cower under her covers in fear at night, worrying that a monster was going to eat her. Her belief in "monsters under the bed" has long gone, but that uneasiness still remains.<p>

So naturally when Team Natsu decides to camp out in an incredibly dark cave for the night, Lucy was paranoid.

She couldn't fall asleep, no matter what. Not only was the ground cold and hard, the eerie wind whistling through the cavern made it impossible to even close her eyes without feeling frightened. She shivered a little bit, the cold and her paranoia both contributing factors.

Around her, somewhere in the shadows, Gray, Erza, Natsu, and Happy slept peacefully. In that moment Lucy desperately wished that she was back in her apartment, snuggled up under her warm fluffy covers. Heck, at this point, (if she was there) the entire guild could break into her apartment and she wouldn't care. Okay, maybe the whole guild was a little much. Maybe just Team Natsu, Wendy and Carla, and Mira and Levy would be better. Or something like that.

Thinking of her friends only scared her more. Fear flooded through her body. "What if they're not sleeping nearby?" Lucy whispered quietly. "What if I'm all alone?!"

Just then, a familiar groan reached her ears, "Wha? Luce?"

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered, relief settling in.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

Lucy hated to admit the truth, but she had to say something. "Natsu...I'm scared..."

"Of what?" the Dragon Slayer asked. Lucy heard him move to her left. He must've rolled over to hear her better.

"I...I don't know," Lucy sighed, and she meant it. "In the dark I just feel really...unsafe..."

A gasp escaped her throat when a warm, comforting hand touches her left shoulder. "Don't worry, Luce, I'll protect you. I'll be your light in the darkness, how's that?"

Lucy smiled, even though she knows he can't see her face in the dark. "Yeah...thank you."

Natsu wrapped his arms around her petite figure from behind. Lucy leaned back against his chest, feeling his warmth. Suddenly, all of her fear melted away. Natsu was strong...and he would protect her, no matter what.

Another smile graced Lucy's lips as she fell asleep in his arms. _'My light will always be here...my flame of hope...my Natsu...'_


	4. Love Bug

**Well, this turned out way different than expected. It was going to be more of a funny one, but it kind turned into fluff at the end :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Timeframe: Doesn't matter :)<strong>

**Summary: Natsu is fully convinced he is sick...but everyone else in the guild knows otherwise.**

**Pairings: Natsu/Lucy, implied Gajeel/Levy**

**Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Friendship**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.<strong>_

* * *

><p>~Love Bug~<p>

-A Fairy Tail Oneshot-

* * *

><p>Natsu decided that he must be sick.<p>

There he was, talking to Lucy as always, when she laughed at something he said. Right then, his stomach did a flip-flop. But it wasn't the same flip-flop that he got when he felt ready to puke. It was very, very, different. Scary different.

When Natsu got home, he tested for a fever. His temperature read 99.5, like always (his body heat was always a bit high because he was a Fire Dragon Slayer). So it wasn't a fever, neither was it a stomach bug. Natsu was stumped.

This was how Mirajane ended up with a frustrated Natsu sitting at the bar at 6 am.

"I've never seen you here this early," Mira says. "In fact, the guild hall just opened a half-hour ago. Is something wrong?"

"I think I'm sick," Natsu whines.

"Do you have a fever?" Mira asks, concerned.

"Nope, normal."

"Hmm..." Mira tapped her chin. "Sore throat? Earache? Headache? Nausea?" Natsu shook his head. "Then what's wrong?"

"My stomach has been doing this weird flippy thingy," Natsu says.

Mira raises an eyebrow. "Any particular times? After you eat, maybe?"

"Uhh..." Natsu thinks for a second. He can't recall a certain pattern to the happenings. "Not really..."

"Anything else?" Mira questions.

"My face feels all warm at random," Natsu says. "And my hands sweat. And I shake a little bit."

"Sounds like heatstroke to me," Erza says from a nearby table.

"Heatstroke?! Me?!" Natsu splutters.

"Do you feel like you're going to faint?" Erza asks.

"No," Natsu replies. "But I do feel...weird."

"I've got it!" Mira exclaims.

"Is Natau going to die?" Happy gasps.

"Of course not!" Mira laughs. "Natsu, it sounds like you've come down with a case of the Love Bug!"

"Huh?!" Natsu jolts. "Is it contagious?!"

Mira giggles, "Not really."

"What's the cure?" Natsu asks. "Eating? Sleeping? Weird potions?!"

"There is no cure," Erza chuckles. Natsu panics.

From his seat, Macao sniffs. "Our little Natsu is growing up."

"NATSU IS MAN!" shouts Elfman.

"I swear, I am going to kill him," growls Evergreen, shooting Elfman a dirty look from behind her glasses.

The guild hall doors swing open to reveal a very excited Lucy. "Hi everyone!"

Natsu rushes up to her, his eyes wide. "LUCY!" he shouts, grabbing her shoulders. "YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! I'M FATALY ILL AND THERE'S NO CURE!"

Lucy's eyes widen in shock. "WHAT?!" Worry spreads across her face. "...Oh, Natsu..."

Natsu's stomach flip-flops. "MIRA!" he screams. "IT HAPPENED AGAIN!"

"Huh?!" Lucy looks very confused.

Mira giggles like crazy. "Are you sure there isn't a pattern?"

"I know that laugh," Cana says to Levy. "That's the _'my shippings are coming to life right before my eyes'_ laugh."

"How do you know?" asks Levy.

"Oh, she started doing that when you hugged Gajeel the other day," Cana shrugs.

Levy's face burns. "Y-You saw that?"

Meanwhile, Lucy is frantically trying to figure out what's wrong with Natsu. "What disease is it, Natsu?! Are you sure there's no cure?!"

"Mira says it was the Love Bug!" Natsu cries. "She said that there's... Say, Luce, why is your face so red?"

Lucy's eyes were wide. "L-Love Bug?!" she stammers, her face getting redder and redder.

"What happens if you're sick for a long time?!" Natsu wails.

Cana smirks, deciding to have some fun, "You turn out like Juvia."

Lucy instantly screams, slaps Natsu across the face, and runs out of the guild hall.

Natsu rubs his stinging cheek, "Jeez, that was rude. I mean, who slaps a sick person?"

Happy snickers, "You loooove her~"

"Huh?!" Natsu cries. "That's ridiculous, Happy! Where'd you get that idea from?!" He grabs the cat by his backpack and starts heading towards the door. "C'mon! We're going to go research the Love Bug!"

Everyone facepalms.

"I cannot believe how big of an idiot he is," Gray groans.

Erza sighs. "Maybe whoever he asks for research help will explain it to him."

Cana smirks. "Thirty jewel that he's going to ask Lucy to help him and she's going to kick him."

Not even the big gambling man Elfman wanted to take Cana up on that one.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy are making their way to Lucy's house. Natsu began to head to the door, but changes his mind and moves to the window like he normally does. Natsu leaps up onto the window sill, "Stay here, Happy. I'll tell you when Lucy's finished being angry."<p>

Happy nods. "Aye sir!"

Natsu climbs through the open window and into Lucy's bedroom. To his surprise, she isn't there. However, a letter sits on Lucy's desk. Curious, Natsu picks it up and reads it:

**_Dear Mother,_**

**_I am so embarrassed and confused right now. Remember way back when I thought Natsu was going to ask me out or something?_**

Natsu stops right there. _'What the hell?'_ he thinks. _'What does that even mean?'_

He keeps reading:

**_Yeah, well, I really do think he likes me now. He was running around the guild hall today screaming about being infected with the 'Love Bug'...and then Cana suggested the fact that he could turn out like Juvia and I panicked and...I slapped him. I mean, I've done that before but...this time I feel really bad... Mom...what do I do? I can't just tell him that I_**

The letter stopped there, as if she wasn't finished. Natsu frowns. "Tell me what?" he asks aloud, setting the letter down. The toilet flushes in a different room, but Natsu thinks nothing of it. A voice suddenly reaches Natsu's dragon ears.

"Oh, Natsu...what am I going to do with you?" She sighs, her footsteps echoing in Natsu's ears as she walks towards the bedroom. Natsu leaps onto Lucy's bed, trying to get as far from the letter as possible. "Should I just tell him...?"

A gasp escapes Lucy's throat when she appears in her bedroom doorway and catches sight of the Dragon Slayer lying on her bed. Natsu grins cheekily, "Tell me what?"

"N-Natsu!" Lucy cries, her face burning. As if she wasn't already suspicious enough, she rushes towards the desk and frantically hides the letter. "Wh-What are you doing here?" Her voice is shaking like crazy.

Natsu raises an eyebrow. "Jeez, Luce, your face is red again!" He climbs off her bed and walks up to her, barely a foot away from her. Lucy is frozen in place, her face redder than Erza's hair. Natsu tilts his head slightly to the left. "Hmm..." His dark eyes study her for a long moment.

Lucy's heart is pounding, and she can barely breathe. What was happening...?

Finally, Natsu breaks the silence. "Well, Lucy, I think you caught the Love Bug too!"

Lucy's eyes widen. "H-Huh?!"

Natsu shrugs. "From what I can see, you've got all the same symptoms as me..." His face turns solemn, then brightens up again. "But at least we'll be fatally ill together, right Luce?!" The smile on his face is so bright and radiant, and the pink that dusts his cheeks is the same color as his hair.

Lucy smiles back, not even trying to hide her ever-growing blush. "Y-Yeah... That...that'll be great..."

"Do you know anything about it?" Natsu asks her softly, place his hands on her shoulders.

"Uh..." Lucy is speechless for a moment. She looks at Natsu's hands out of the corner of her eyes, her face hot. "Well..."

"Is there a cure Mira didn't know about?" Natsu sounds so genuinely worried that Lucy can't help but to look up at his face. His eyes are filled to the brim with concern.

"No..." Lucy says softly. "Not besides a broken heart..."

"What type of disease even is this?!" Natsu exclaims. Lucy can't believe that Natsu **still** hasn't figured it out.

"Natsu..." she whispers, her heart pounding against her ripcage. Natsu's stomach flip-flops again. "There's no such thing..."

"What...what do you mean?" Natsu asks softly, leaning a bit closer to her. Lucy is trying so hard not to panic. "Lucy...if it doesn't exist...what is this feeling...?"

Lucy shifts nervously, closing her eyes. "I...I..." A gasp escapes her throat, and her eyes shoot open when Natsu's hand touches her cheek."N-Natsu..."

He then swiftly pulls her into a hug. "Lucy..." he whispers against her hair. "I...I don't know what's wrong with me...but I don't want to let go of you..."

"Don't worry," Lucy whispers. "I'm not going anywhere..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that was too cheesy (and rushed). It certainly felt sweet and fluffy enough to give me a cavity XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~ForeverDreamer12, signing off :)<strong>


	5. Happily Ever After?

**Timeframe: Doesn't matter :)**

**Summary: Natsu has come down with the flu, so Lucy takes care of him. She reads him a book she wrote, and gets a reaction she never would've expected...**

**Pairings: Natsu/Lucy**

**Genre(s): Humor, Friendship**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.<strong>_**

* * *

><p>~Happily Ever After?~<p>

-A Fairy Tail Oneshot-

* * *

><p>Natsu rolls over in Lucy's bed, pulling the cover tighter around him. The Celestial Mage stands above him, holding a spoon of liquid. "Natsu, seriously, you need to take your medicine."<p>

"But I 'on't wanna," the Dragon Slayer sniffs.

"C'mon, Natsu," she sighs. "It'll make you feel better." She places her free hand on his forehead to feel for a fever. "Trust me on this one."

"Fine," Natsu grumbles. "But you 'ave to promise to read me a story."

"Deal," Lucy smiles, and slips the spoonful of liquid into Natsu's mouth. Natsu chokes, then coughs.

"Bleagh!" he cries. "That's disgusting 'ucy!"

"Sorry," she laughs. "It's the only one I have." She walks over to her bookshelf. "So, what book do you want? We've got one about a time-traveling police box, another about this academy called the DWMA, one about five elemental ninjas and a samurai trying to save the world..." She pulls another one out of the shelf. "Oh! And this one's about an angel named Pit who tries to stop the dark goddess Medusa by-"

"No," Natsu coughs. "Read me somthin' you wrote."

Surprised, Lucy almost the book _Kid Icarus. _She sets it back on the shelf with a book called _Silence Will Fall_, and walks over to her desk. "Well, my writing isn't that good..."

"I don' care," Natsu grumbles, reaching for a tissue. "Jus' read something to me."

"Okay..." Lucy grabs the nearest one from her desk. "Well, I never really finished this one, but I can read to you part of it."

"What's it called?" Natsu asks, throwing the now-soiled tissue into a filled trash bin near the bed.

"_Valor Be True_," Lucy replies, pulling up a chair to sit near Natsu.

"Cool," Natsu says, sinking into the pillows. "I'm ready when you are."

Lucy clears her throat, takes a deep breath, and begins. "One upon a time, there was a princess with rare powers that controlled the winds..."

Natsu was a surprisingly good listener. He sat there silently, listening to Lucy's voice as she read about Princess Annabelle and her curse. The story started as a bit of a mystery, since you had no idea what Annabelle's powers could really do, or what they were like. In fact, the first two chapters were nothing but people talking about how scary Annabelle was. You didn't meet her until chapter three, and it turns out she was just a very lonely girl.

Natsu was intrigued by the story. He gasped when the guards found Annabelle gone, laughed when she thought a frog was a sea serpent, and grinned like an idiot when he realized that were dragons in the story.

"We must slay the great beast that has kidnapped our princess, said Keith," Lucy read. "The dragon will fall to us! The king has agreed that whoever slays the dragon shall wed the princess!"

"Hold on!" Natsu cries suddenly. Lucy stops.

"What?"

"Why are they killing the dragon?" Natsu asks, looking shocked.

"It kidnapped Annabelle," Lucy explains. "Remember when she was wandering through the forest and it snatched her and-"

"Why is the dragon always the bad guy?!" Natsu wails. "Why can't the princess ever stay with the dragon? It's always the great, noble prince that comes and slays it with a single blow!" Natsu looks very angry. "It makes me sick!"

"Well, that's the way fantasy is, I guess," Lucy answers, a bit scared of how Natsu will react.

"The dragon didn't kidnap her," Natsu suddenly says. "You haven't actually gone into detail about what happened. Maybe he was just lonely, and wanted a friend!"

Lucy's heart stopped. "Natsu..."

"You haven't written anything with Annabelle and the dragon yet, right? So why don't you have them be friends? And have the dragon kill the prince!" Natsu grins. "It'd be a really unique story!"

"Yeah..." Lucy smiles. "I suppose so..." Her smile widens. "Actually, Natsu, that's a great idea!" She rushes over to her desk and erases something on the front cover.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asks.

Lucy smiles at him. "Changing the title."

* * *

><p>Six months later, Gray Fullbuster sat in the guild hall (in only his boxers), reading a book called <em>The Dragon's Princess<em>.

_**"I didn't kidnap you," the dragon said. "I simply wanted a friend. Is that so bad, Princess?"**_

_**She shook her head. "No, I guess not. I'm kind of a freak anyway."**_

_**"Nonsense," the dragon replies. "You are amazing, Annabelle. In fact, I bet you could master anything you want to."**_

"What are you reading?" Natsu asks Gray, leaning over his shoulder.

"Shh!" Gray hisses.

"What is it?" Natsu asks again. Gray makes a growling sound in the back of his throat.

"It's this book Juvia wanted me to read," he replies. "It's about a princess named Annabelle with wind powers and she-"

"-gets kidnapped by a dragon?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah," Gray replies. "But it's got a twist to it where-"

"-the dragon just wanted a friend," Natsu finishes.

Gray looks up from the book. "How did you-?"

Natsu grins. "Look at the author." Gray marks his page and closes the book. His eyes widen when he read the author's name.

"Lucy Heartfilia?!"

"Yep," Natsu's grin widens. Gray opens the book and reads the dedication.

"Hey, Natsu, c'mere." The Dragon Slayer makes his way over to Gray. "Read this."

Natsu snatches the book from Gray. His eyes widen, his cheeks flush, and his grin takes up half his face.

_**To my friend the dragon, who taught me that my happily ever after should be nothing but ordinary.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I did just shamelessly mention all of the fandoms I've written for by turning them into books XD<strong>

**I'd love to hear from you, so please review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>~ForeverDreamer12, signing out :)<strong>


End file.
